superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mouse: Donald Wants to Fly Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Henry Gilroy "Mickey's Airplane Kit" Written by Thomas Hart "Mickey and the Seagull" Written by Roberts Gannaway Story Editor Thomas Hart Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Jason Alexander Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Corey Burton Robert Costanzo Peter Cullen Bill Farmer Gilbert Gottfried Jess Harnell Tino Insana Maurice LaMarche Tress MacNeille Kevin Michael Richardson Rod Roddy Russi Taylor Blayne Weaver Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Rossen Varbanov Gavin Dell Kirk Hanson Thomas Ellery Garrett Ho Additional Storyboard by Jennifer Lerew Robert Griffith Tomas Bernardo Todd Kurosawa Calvin Suggs Gregory Peters Supervising Timing Director Donovan Cook Timing Directors Kevin Petrilak Bob Zamboni Character Design John Nunnemacher Kexx Singleton Dana Landsberg John Loter Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design Brian Woods Alexander McCrae Mike Moon Prop Design Jason Hulst Bruce Berkey Key Background Painters Timothy Barnes Sy Thomas Color Key Stylists Pamela Long Suzette Darling Marta Glodkowska Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Manager Mark Karafilis Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators Jim Finch Robin Police Marina Cappas Technical Director Michael Tyau Assistant Technical Director Charles Lyons BG Key Color Correction Adam Chase Donald Devine David DiMatteo Ernest Pava "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "You Can Fly, You Can Fly (Donald Version)" Music and Lyrics by Sammy Cahn, Sammy Fain and Mark Jonathan Davis Performed by Blayne Weaver Tony Anselmo Christopher Steele Bill Farmer Corey Burton Lost Boys Chorus Colin Davis Aaron Page Bobbi Page "Mickey's Airplane Kit" "Mickey and the Seagull" Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editor Monte Bramer First Assistant Film Editor Andrew Sorcini Animatic Editor Joseph Molinari Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Brad Carow Skip Craig Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor Mark Bollinger Dubbing Supervisors Christopher Longo Ken Miller Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Joann Estoesta Chad Infranca Janelle Momary Production Associate Marc Silver Production Accountant Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Leona Jernigan Kellie Lauhon Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Television